


Have your back

by twoheartsx



Series: Zexal Month 2018 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Character Death, For zexal month, M/M, based on the prompt "Please don't do this", spoilers for episode 133
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: For zexal monthAlit will do anything to save Gilag, anything at all.





	Have your back

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough fics for these two and it makes me sad so I fixed it by writing this sad story. I hope you guys like it.

Gilag only remembered meeting Don Thousand and then nothing, but now he stood in front of Alit. Both of them had their duel disks out. They were dueling and from the looks of it, it had taken a toll on Alit. The other Barian emperor was on his knees. It was clear Alit was injured. Gilag made a jolt forward, ready to run over to the man he’d spent so much time with. They were best friends and maybe a bit more. All the good times they had together flashed before him. Getting milkshakes in the human world in that small dinner. Playing video games at the arcade. Little things that made Gilag’s heart ache in his chest. They’d always been close but the actions they took in the human world only brought them closer. Seeing the way humans interacted, learning what falling in love looked like. Gilag realized he was in love with Alit. With the little things that made Alit who he was. From the way he always seemed to show off to how he could make any moment uplifting. Alit was strong, in a past life he’d been a brave gladiator. He’d fought with his bare hands and felt no fear. At least until he was taken to be executed for a crime he didn’t commit. In that moment Alit felt more fear than he’d ever known. 

“Alit,” Gilag started to walk toward the other Barian. He had to reach him, to hold him. Alit could barely stand. Before he could reach him Alit yelled. 

“The duel isn’t over quite yet.” Alit looked up at Gilag, pain in his beautiful green eyes. He was being strong, because he had a fighter's spirit and he would fight till the end. “My trap deals me the damage you would have received.” 

“Alit,” Gilag choked on a sob as the damage hit Alit, dropping his life points to zero. Gilag ran over, catching Alit as he fell. A smile was spread over Alit’s face. Despite the fact death was inching closer to him, he looked at peace. This time he wasn’t scared to die. He remembered fear running through his body as he knelt on the ground. Next to him the executor stood, axe in hand and ready to behead him. Somehow now though, in this life, he felt no fear. Maybe it was because he’d died before. Maybe it was how he was dying and who it was for. 

“Why Alit? Why did you do this?” Gilag asked, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t care if Yuma or anyone else saw him cry. All that mattered was Alit and how after all this time he was losing him. They’d spent so long together and yet it wasn’t long enough. Forever wouldn’t be long enough. 

“You’ve always been in my corner Gilag. I figured it was time I be in yours.” Alit said, his voice weak. It was clear he was fading fast. Tears formed in Alit’s eyes, beautiful emeralds filled with tears. 

“Please don’t do this.” Gilag pleaded, pressing his forehead to Alit’s, a sob pushing it’s way past his lips. “Please don’t leave me.” 

“I’ll always be in your memories, Gilag. Don’t go getting sappy on me.” Alit had started to cry as well. With all the strength he had left he pressed his lips to Gilag’s. In that moment neither had to say the word love, a word Barian’s aren't familiar with. It was felt in every bit of the kiss. In how tightly Gilag held Alit against him. The moment couldn’t seem to last long enough and quickly Alit faded, leaving Gilag to sob and mourn over the man he’d fallen in love with. He’d fallen in love with so quickly and then lost in moments.


End file.
